


The cruelest angel I've ever seen

by KaneCorp



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Prostate Orgasms, improper use of quote unquote "holy water", lust drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneCorp/pseuds/KaneCorp
Summary: The glass bottle slips from the fabric and into her palm, the clear oil inside glinting in the light of the bedroom. A smug smile of her own bends Evelyn’s lips as she looks at what will hopefully be the best purchase she’s ever made. She turns the bottle to face Lucio, letting him see the stamped letters reading ‘HOLY WATER’ emblazoned across the body of it as her other hand tosses the emptied pouch aside, saying “This, dear Count, is what I’m going to use to teach you your lesson tonight.”or: Evelyn bought some lube from her friend Tyriel and she uses it on Lucio, and he busts two whole nuts





	The cruelest angel I've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonnaslapaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaslapaboo/gifts).



> a gift for my friend again!! check her out at gonnslapaboo.tumblr.com

Ropes creak as Lucio pulls against them, testing their strength, feeling the cord bite into the skin of his wrists. Evelyn lets him, smoothing her hands down his sides, watching him shiver at the feeling of her nails ghosting across his skin until he lets his hands relax against the pillows with a final pout. “Satisfied?” 

Lucio sniffs dismissively, feigning nonchalance despite the way his heart pounds against his ribs. “It’s good enough, I suppose,” Evelyn rolls her eyes at her stubborn lover before he continues, “Are you really sure you want my hands tied? Wouldn’t you prefer my touch, dear?” There’s an incorrigible smirk on his face, and Evelyn scowls. This attitude is the whole reason he’s being tied down in the first place.

She leans back, taking her hands away and let’s displeasure seep into her voice when she speaks, “Trust me Lucio, I’m absolutely certain this is how I want you.” He licks his lips hungrily, and she lets herself enjoy the sight before she reaches behind her, pulling a satin pouch into view before setting it squarely on Lucio’s stomach. His muscles jump at the feel of it, and he watches in mixed curiosity and apprehension as Evelyn opens the drawstring to pull out a pair of wrist-length leather gloves.

“What do you have there?” Evelyn pulls the supple, worn leather onto her hands, ignoring his question in favor of flexing her fingers into the gloves. It’s not until she pulls the final item from the pouch that he gets an answer.

The glass bottle slips from the fabric and into her palm, the clear oil inside glinting in the light of the bedroom. A smug smile of her own bends Evelyn’s lips as she looks at what will hopefully be the best purchase she’s ever made. She turns the bottle to face Lucio, letting him see the stamped letters reading ‘HOLY WATER’ emblazoned across the body of it as her other hand tosses the emptied pouch aside, saying “This, dear Count, is what I’m going to use to teach you your lesson tonight.” 

Lucio let’s out a snort, “I hope you have more of that then, you know I’ve never been the best student.” The way he waggles his eyebrows suggests that he’s trying to be smooth, but seeing as he’s completely nude with his wrists bound to the headboard and his cock at half-mast, Evelyn isn’t particularly impressed. She lets him know.

“Let’s hope for your sake that you actually learn something this time,” her voice drips with distaste as she uncorks the bottle, pouring the oil into her gloved hand. The bottle is left open and set on the nightstand, freeing Evelyn’s hands. Lucio barely manages a pout before the oil-slicked palm of her hand meets the skin of his cock, the sensation of the cool fluid making him draw in a hissing breath. She keeps her touch light, spreading the oil along the length of his member and waiting for it’s particular qualities to manifest.

It isn’t long before she sees the results she wanted. This ‘holy water’ is a gift from a friend, someone with a knack for making potent mixtures of a very…. specific variety, and it proves just as fast-acting as had been promised. Lucio’s eyes blow wide and his breath stutters, the muscles in his thighs tensing as he hisses again at the tingling warmth enveloping his cock. It’s a slow spread, starting where Evelyn’s fingers had massaged the oil into his skin and pulsing outwards, baffling him with just how quickly he’s brought to the edge of begging for more. 

“What the fuck?!” Lucio’s voice is raspy with alarm and pleasure, the need for  _ more _ growing stronger the more Evelyn works his cock with loose fingers. He doesn’t understand why the need is so immediate, but just those light touches on his skin are heavenly, nearly blowing all thought from his mind. Stubbornly he holds on, not wanting to give in too easily to whatever trick she’s playing on him. Evelyn just smiles and stills her hand.

“I told you. You’re going to learn a lesson tonight,” she draws her hand slow down his shaft, sliding the slick surface of the leather further and further down, spreading the oil as her fingers come to rest under his sack. She gives it a gentle squeeze, fondling it as she reaches back to the bottle for more oil. Lucio’s cock bobs pitifully, fully hard and throbbing feverishly now. He’s trying to steady his breathing through his nose, loud and harsh, and Evelyn snickers. “You’re going to learn to be grateful for me.” 

He squeezes his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation, wave after wave of warmth and ghostly fingers touching his flesh despite the fact that Evelyn’s hands are off him now. She’s watching him, drinking in his expression with her hands hovering over his body, smiling at the way his jaw clenches and flexes. 

She leans over him, until her face is above his and whispers, “Grateful for everything I give you.” 

Her eyes lid and her voice drops an octave, a sultry purr against Lucio’s lips, “For my voice.”

Her finger traces a line on the underside of his cock, feather-light, wrenching a grunt from him in his over sensitive state, “For my touch.”

She leans back over her heels, coming away from him entirely to stare imperiously down at him from between his spread legs, “For my mere  _ presence _ .”

The blush on Lucio’s cheeks is fierce, flushing his face crimson as he shivers under her gaze. He wants to hold out, to make this difficult for her, but the ache in his loins grows stronger every moment without her touch. Pre drips onto his belly while he looks at her, fighting himself even as his hands clench into fists and his hips beg to writhe. He knows what she likes, what she wants from him, and he can already feel himself giving in.

A groan passes his lips as he gives up, relaxing back into the pillows behind his head, letting his body go pliant under her. He’ll give her what she wants, then, and hope it’ll be enough to earn him mercy. “I am, Mistress,” his voice is weak, strength taken from him by the overwhelming need for her hands, her mouth, her anything.

The sound of him has Evelyn biting her lip, Lucio’s pliant body and weeping erection tempting her to touch him. She holds herself back though, because she knows he can take more, he could still be more broken, more  _ desperate _ , and that’s what she wants now. She wants to hear him cry out for her, to lose himself in the feeling of her hands on his skin. And if there’s one thing Lucio has to learn, it’s that what Evelyn wants, she gets.

She hums, pretending to consider him before saying, “I don’t know Lucio, I don’t think I believe you.” She uses her thighs to urge his legs wider, giving her more room, and he groans aloud when she lets her hand ghost across his sack again. Sliding backwards down the bed to bring her face closer to Lucio’s erection, she leans in and says “Do you really appreciate me like you should?” Her sentence is punctuated by a sharp gust of air, blown against the fevered skin of his member, and another groan is pulled from his throat.

He takes a moment to try and compose himself, trying to think against the downward flow of his blood, blinking at the ceiling and breathing harshly. “I do. I swear I do, Mistress.” He’s already beyond thinking, mind zeroing in on every single point where she could be touching him, but she refuses to. It’s torture already, and he would curse her for putting him through this if the burden didn’t feel so  _ delicious _ .

Another hum and she presses the pad of one finger against the tip of his dick, rubbing and toying with him until his hips lurch with a broken sob. “I’d like to believe you dear, really, but-” she bats his dick lightly with two fingers, like a cat with a toy, and the sound of the headboard creaking as Lucio yanks against his bonds can be heard under his shout,” -we’ve barely even started your lesson.” 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” is the closest thing to a coherent response she gets, Lucio still tensing his shoulders and panting hotly until tries to focus on relaxing again. He swallows down shuddering gulps of air now, unable to resist at all anymore. “Please Mistress, I’ll do anything so-!” he’s interrupted by another groan as the silken texture of the leather smooths it’s way under his sack, rolling his balls slowly in Evelyn’s fingers. She laughs at him again, and he can’t resist the full body shudder that comes at the sound of it.

“Relax gorgeous, you don’t have to do anything special,” her voice is low and full of satisfaction, relishing every moment of his undoing, “you just have to be patient for me.” The chill of freshly-poured oil startles a moan from his chest as Evelyn presses a slick digit to the ring of his pucker. They’d danced around this sort of thing before, with Evelyn sneaking a finger to press against his prostate while she worked her mouth over his dick, and Lucio felt no need to complain this time either. 

A litany of swears pour from his mouth as she works her finger in deeper, slicking his insides with that damned oil while his neglected cock weeps against his stomach. She moves her finger slowly, gentle with him despite the wave of tingling need taking over every fresh inch of his flesh the oil touches. He’s given moment to adjust before she starts truly trying to loosen him, letting her thumb graze against his balls to placate him until the oil was in full effect. 

Once he’d devolved into ragged panting and weakly shaking his hips, Evelyn added another finger, the stretch satisfying something deep in Lucio. He keens high in his throat, muttering a watery “ _ please _ ”, and she almost takes pity on him. Almost. Instead she shushes him, scissoring her fingers in and out of him, brushing his prostate on every other pass. 

He’s nearing his limit, as much as he loves this sweet torture he doesn’t think he can endure any more. Desperation clings to every twitch of his muscles, every whimper he can’t stop. He can feel the edge rushing up to him, can feel the muscles tightening in his abdomen as Evelyn slips another slick finger into him, the stretch burning so  _ perfectly _ . Lucio wants to warn her, to let her know that if she doesn’t want him finished yet she has to slow down, he can’t  _ take it _ , but he doesn’t get a chance to. She presses her fingers in and rubs firm against his prostate, and that sends him tumbling blindly over the edge, shouting incoherently as his hips jerk and his cock spills sloppily across his chest.

The force of it takes Evelyn by surprise, Lucio’s muscles spasming around her fingers as his cock jumps with every pulse. Her fingers slow to a stop, waiting for his legs to stop twitching and for his eyes to open. When they do, they’re bleary, staring foggily down his body at her. Staring past the mess of watery pre that fell from his cock in place of cum, past his member, still hard and throbbing, begging for another release. He groans loud at the realization that he’s still hard, his head falling back onto the pillows.

Her fingers pop free of him with a wet sound, Evelyn hurrying to be sure he’s still fit to continue. She leans over Lucio, trying to meet his eyes when he opens them to stare at the ceiling again, her hair falling across her shoulders as she asks, “Are you alright, pet? Still in one piece?” Sweat beads on his forehead as he opens his eyes, the foggy silver of his iris nearly gone, swept away by the lust-blown darkness of his pupils. He looks at her face, barely recognizing her through the haze of heat and want pulsing fierce in his veins.

Breath puffs wetly across Lucio’s lips before he can find his voice, and it’s weak as he starts to beg, growing stronger as he babbles, “ _ Please, _ more, I need- God’s, I need  _ more _ Mistress, I can’t take it- Just, have  _ mercy _ !” When Evelyn begins leaning back out of his sight he panics, trying to crane his head after her to follow, “Don’t leave me like this!  _ Plea _ -!” he’s interrupted by a wretched moan when she grabs his cock fully in hand, the pleasure seizing him.

Her voice is warm when he hears it, soothing his frantic nerves like a blessing with her words, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave.” Another stroke of her hand firm around his cock has him shaking in his bonds, “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, dear.” The glint of gold draws his attention as her other hand comes into view, only to be hidden away again as it comes to her front. A dull  _ snickt _ reaches his ears, the telltale sizzle of magic in the air if he cared to look for it. He doesn’t, but even if he did he wouldn’t be able to, too focused on the silhouette of his lover between his legs.

She’s almost ephemeral, he thinks distantly, the robe she wears catching the light from behind her, her hair free down her back and so much of her skin bared to hungry eyes. He doesn’t even notice when she picks up the ‘holy water’, nor when she puts it back down, only noticing the feeling of something blunt pressing against his backdoor. Any other time he may have startled, but right now he relishes it, relishes the feeling of her pushing the cool metal into him, finally giving proper relief to the burn that consumes him. 

Evelyn’s slow, still careful with him despite the pleas flowing absently from his lips like a river undammed. She lets her hand keep stroking over his cock, pulling delirious whimpers from him as her hips begin to rock, sliding the metal against the bundle of nerves inside him. This time it isn’t long before he comes, legs seizing up as he shouts again, hands jerking fitfully at the rope. She pumps him long and languid until he’s spent, dick finally softening in her grasp.

There’s another wet sound as she pulls free of him, then the hum of magic again before she’s tossing the metal aside and taking off her gloves carefully. She reaches for a towel, set aside in preparation, and uses it to wipe him off delicately, taking the oil, and copious amounts of pre and cum, from his skin. Lucio’s breathing has slowly evened out into a deep, relaxed purr, and the sight of it makes Evelyn smile as she stretches to untie his hands.

His eyes open to watch her face as she concentrates above him, and fond words find their way out before he realizes he’s speaking. “You really must be an angel.”

The knots come loose and Lucio’s hands are freed, Evelyn massaging the stiffness from his wrists as she gives him a confused look, “No idea where you got that from, are sure you’re alright?” The smile on his face shifts from sated to incorrigible as he brings his arms to wrap around her, pulling her to his chest to finally hold her.

“Of course I’m sure. What else could put me through a hell like that, only to save me with her own blessed hands?” Evelyn rolls her eyes at him, but she can’t help the blush that dusts her cheeks, laughing softly as she pecks him on the lips.

“If you say so, dear count.” He tries to urge the kiss further, his hands wandering across her back to try to feel the soft of her skin through her robe, but exhaustion sinks its claws into him quickly. His limbs feel like leaden weights, and his eyes refuse to stay open, so he lets his head fall back with a sigh.

“You’ll have to forgive me dove, I don’t think I can do much for you right now.” Evelyn laughs and lets herself slide off to the side of his chest, letting his arm cradle her as she presses a kiss to his chest.

“I didn’t expect anything else, love. Rest well now, you’ve earned it.” With that, she raises a hand, snuffing out the lights with her magic to cast the room into darkness. 

Lucio snorts loudly, “Thank fucking God I have,” and Evelyn laughs again and smacks his chest lightly, telling him to sleep already, and chuckles in response. With a last kiss to the crown of her head, he lets slumber claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> *A Cruel Angels Thesis playing at max volume in the bg*


End file.
